Cosmetic compacts provide users with easily transported and relatively condensed housings for cosmetics, applicators, mirrors, etc. Conventional compacts typically include a base storing one or more cosmetic items such as make-up items (e.g., powder, foundation, eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, lipstick, etc.) and/or one or more cosmetic applicators for applying or otherwise using the cosmetic item. A lid is rotatably coupled to the base with a hinge in a manner allowing the lid to be selectively transitioned between a closed position, in which the make-up or other cosmetic item(s) maintained by the base is enclosed, and an open position, in which the cosmetic item(s) maintained by the base is accessible for use.
The lid oftentimes includes a mirror on an inside surface thereof to assist a user in applying or otherwise using the cosmetic item(s) maintained in the compact. To facilitate application of the cosmetic item(s), it is typically desired to view the mirror, if any, while the cosmetic item(s) is accessible (i.e., while the lid is in an open position). To facilitate simultaneous accessibility of the cosmetic item(s) and viewing of the mirror, the hinge coupling the lid to the base is typically positioned at an outside edge of the compact, and the lid is configured to be rotated or flipped about a rotational axis that is substantially parallel with the extension of the base. In this manner, when the lid is in the open position, not only is the cosmetic item(s) accessible, but the mirror is able to be viewed as well.
In addition to cosmetic compacts, cosmetic retailers also often offer perfumes to consumers. Perfume can be offered in one of a solid or powder form, or more commonly a liquid form, and is typically sold to consumers in a premixed form including a plurality of different fragrances in particular ratios created by a master perfumer and replicated in large quantities. As such, the consumer chooses from premixed scents and typically does not have the option of designing or mixing their own customized perfume from a plurality of fragrances.